fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Etap3: Estonia
Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race- Etap3: Estonia Chris stoi na statku w porcie w Tallinie w Estonii. Chris: Witamy w kolejnym Etapie Totalnej Porażki w The Amazing Race! Poprzednio 10 drużyn udało sie samolotem z Polski do Hiszpanii.. Juz na lotnisku doszło do starcia pomiędzy Heather i Courtney. I pomimo faktu, ze wszystkie drużyny były w jednym samolocie, i chociaż różnice pomiędzy drużynami wielkie nie były wielkie, to i tak etap pewnie wygrała po emocjonującej blokadzie, ex-para - Courtney i Duncan. Blisko wygranej byli niespodziewanie Izzy i Owen, lecz dla Owen'a ważniejsze okazało sie zaspokojenie głodu od wygrania etapu.. Pierwszy sojusz w grze został rozwiązany szybciej niż powstał, jednak nawet mimo ostrej rywalizacji kujonów i pary z TDROTI, to ostatnie miejsce zajęły najlepsze przyjaciółki - Katie & Sadie. Okazał sie to jednak dla nich szczęśliwy etap, ponieważ był on pierwszym etapem bez eliminacyjnym. Tym samym w grze nadal pozostało 10 drużyn.. Kto odpadnie następny?! ' Muzyka i podkład: TAR Intro Na wielkiej mapie świata rozbija sie samolot. 11 drużyn rozbiegło sie w różne strony świata. Kamera przenosi sie pod Meksykańskie słońce, gdzie tańczą zmęczone Katie i Sadie. W Estonii, w porcie w Tallinie siłują sie Eva i Jo. W Madagaskarze, na gepardzie przed wściekłym orangutanem uciekają Lindsay i Dakota. Nie daleko nich, w Madagaskarskiej dżungli rzadki okaz owada badają Zoey i Mike. W Indonezji, Sierra ratuje Cody'ego przed wielką falą tsunami, a w Japonii Cameron i Harold ubrani w stroje Gejsz, modlą sie do wielkiego posągu. W Barcelonie przed wściekłym bykiem ucieka Owen, a byki uciekają przed Izzy. W Australii po Sydney Tower wspinają sie Heather i Alejandro, oraz Courtney i Duncan. Kiedy sie spotykają, obie drużyny wdają sie w bójkę i spadają. Kamera przenosi sie na plaże w Buenos Aires, gdzie relaksują sie Justin i Lightning, a Bridgette i Geoff robią aniołki na śniegu we Szwecji. Na samym końcu widać zaciemnione sylwetki trzech drużyn, które w Nowym Jorku dobiegaja do walizki z milionem. Ostatecznie rozsypuje sie ona, a z niej wychodzi napis i logo: Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race. Nastepnego dnia. Barcelona, przed Hotelem, godz. 7:30 Zwycięzcy poprzedniego etapu - Courtney & Duncan już stali na starcie z gotową do otworzenia kopertą ze wskazówką do dalszego etapu w wyścigu. Courtney: Ciekawe gdzie tym razem polecimy. Duncan: Przekonajmy sie! Otworzył kopertę: Plik:50px-Routemarker.jpg A w środku: 144px Nagle przed kamerą w innym miejscu pojawia sie Chris, tłumacząc dokładnie wskazówkę. Chris: W tym etapie drużyny odwiedzą Estonie. Pierwszym ich krokiem po doleceniu do Tallinna, będzie odnalezienie Centrali banku Estońskiego - Eesti Ühispank. Jednak żeby ruszyć w dalszą drogę, będą musieli wykonać pewne zadanie, o którym dowiedzą sie na miejscu. Courtney & Duncan - 1 miejsce (Rozpoczęcie etapu) Duncan: Estonia? Co za nuda.. Courtney: Skąd wiesz, byleś tam kiedyś?! Duncan: Nie? I nie spieszy mi sie tam za bardzo. Courtney: Ale musimy utrzymać pierwsze miejsce wiec ruszaj zadek! Kopnęła go w tyłek. Duncan: Ejj.. Czyżbyś odzyskiwała dawny charakterek? Courtney: Nie odzywaj sie więcej do mnie! ''' Courtney wsiadła do jednej z taksówek. Courtney: Długo będziesz jeszcze tam stał? Siłaczki zaraz nas wyprzedza! Duncan dołączył do Courtney i odjechali na lotnisko. Tymczasem na starcie kilka minut później pojawiły sie siłaczki, które przeczytały już wskazówkę. Eva & Jo - 2 miejsce (Rozpoczęcie etapu) Eva: WTF?! Estonia?! Co to za zadupie? Jo: Nie mam pojęcia! Pewnie gdzieś w Azji! Eva: Nie ważne. Jedziemy na lotnisko! Dzisiaj trzeba wygrać! Złapały pod hotelem taxi i pojechały na Barcelońskie lotnisko. Podobnie zrobiły wszystkie pary, które znajdowały sie za nimi, czyli w kolejności: Bridgette&Geoff, Izzy&Owen, Heather&Alejandro, Lindsay&Dakota, Lightning&Justin, Cameron&Harold, Zoey&Mike, oraz ostatnie Katie&Sadie. Lotnisko w Barcelonie, godz. 8:30 Na lotnisku zameldowała sie już pierwsza para - Courtney & Duncan. Kupili oni bilety na najbliższy lot do Tallinu o 10 i czekali na resztę. Courtney: Jak myślisz, dużo drużyn z nami poleci? Duncan: Oby jak najmniej. Ale to spowolnieniem bym sie martwił. Jeśli ktoś nas wyprzedzi, to na pewno użyje go na nas, bo już wygraliśmy jeden etap. Courtney: Dlatego trzeba uprzedzić innych, żeby w razie czego spowolnili antagonistów! Duncan: Lepiej blondynki, wkurzają mnie! Courtney: Ale nie stanowią zagrożenia. W tym momencie na lotnisku pojawiły sie siłaczki, oraz Bridgette & Geoff. Obie pary kupiły bilety na ten sam lot co Courtney i Duncan. Wszystkie trzy pary spotkały sie czekając na odprawę. Courtney: Hej! Fajnie, ze będziemy lecieć jednym lotem, co nie? Jo: Nie? Czego chcesz?! Courtney: Żebyście gdyby była okazja to spowolniły Heather i Alejandro! Eva: A co będziemy z tego miały? Courtney: No.. Satysfakcje z dobrego uczynku! Eva: Phi! ' Siłaczki poszły dalej olewając ex-pare. Duncan: No ale na was chyba możemy liczyć? Geoff: Jasna sprawa, ziomek! Bridgette: Sa groźni, a szczególnie Alejandro! Courtney: Spowolnijmy ich, to może uda sie nam ich wywalić! Cala czwórka przybiła piątkę. ' Na lotnisku pojawiili sie Izzy & Owen oraz Heather & Alejandro.' Izzy: Czujesz to samo co ja, grubciu?! Owen: Masz na myśli zapach moich gazów po tych przepysznych hotelowych kiełbaskach? Izzy: Nie! To zapach paliwa! Izzy uwielbia paliwo! Pobiegla po bilety. Owen: Zaczekaj, Izz! Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Pobiegł za nią. Heather: Ugh. Rzygać mi sie chce na myśl, ze będziemy musieli lecieć z nimi jednym samolotem! Alejandro: Oni akurat nie są zagrożeniem. Idz kup bilety, a ja sie nimi zajmę. Heather: Tylko zrob to szybko! Ta szajbuska nie da nam sie skupić! Alejandro: Zostaw to mnie. Heahter kupiła bilety dla siebie i Alejandra na pierwszy lot do Tallinu. Alejandro zawołał na moment Izzy i Owena zanim ci jeszcze zdobyli bilety. Pierwszy samolot do Tallina, godz. 10:30 W pierwszym samolocie, który właśnie wystartował siedzieli już: Courtney & Duncan, Bridgette & Geoff oraz Heather, która niecierpliwie czekała na Alejandro. Heather: Gdzie jest ten dureń! Niech tylko sie okaże, ze został, to... Ale Alejandro właśnie do niej sie dosiadł. Alejandro: Sorki za spóźnienie, ale wszystko pod kontrolą! Owen i Izzy myślą, ze bawią sie ze mną w chowanego na lotnisku. Heather: No! Wreszcie na coś sie przydałeś! Lotnisko w Barcelonie, godz 10:30 Podczas kiedy samolot już był w powietrzu, na lotnisku pojawiły sie blondynki. Owen wybiegł z łazienki i wpadł prosto na nie. Lindsay: Owen! Połamałeś mi nowe obcasy! :C Owen: Sorki! Pomógł im wstać. Dakota: Ale przecież i tak chciałyśmy kupić nowe w Tumplinie! Lindsay: Nie! Jedziemy to Trzelina! Zaczęły sie przekrzykiwać. Owen: A nie widziałyście może Izzy? Nawet nie zwróciły na niego uwagi. Izzy nie wiadomo skąd wskoczyła na jego plecy. Izzy: Izzy nie dala sie złapać Aleciasteczku! Owen: Masz może coś do jedzenia? Izzy: Najemy sie w samolocie! To będzie najlepsza skrytka przed Mr.Seksownym! Izzy wyjęła bat i poganiała Owena po bilety na drugi już samolot, o 11:30. Blondynki po chwili zrobiły to samo. Na lotnisku w międzyczasie pojawili sie lalusie. Justin: Lightning, idź kup bilety! Ja muszę iść zobaczyć do łazienki, czy jakieś paskudztwo mi na twarzy nie wyskoczyło. Lightning: O tak! Sha-Lightning kupi Sha-bilety które dadzą Lightning'owi zwycięstwo! Kupil bilety i z Justin'em który wyszedł z łazienki poszli na odprawę. Na lotnisku zameldowała sie ósma i dziewiąta para z poprzedniego etapu; Cameron & Harold oraz Zoey & Mike. Obydwie pary podbiegły do jednej kasy i zaczęły sie przepychać, kto był pierwszy. Harold: Poprosimy dwa bilety na najbliższy lot do.. Zoey: Ej! To my byliśmy pierwsi! Mike: No właśnie, nie możecie sie tak przepychać. Harold: Nie kłamcie, to my pierwsi podeszliśmy do stanowiska. Zoey: Chyba w snach! Zaczęli sie przepychać. Kasjerka: Proszę przestać sie pchać i udać sie na koniec kolejki! Cala czwórka! Cameron: Ale ja przecież nie.. Kasjerka: Powiedzialam na koniec! Wkurzeni Kujoni, oraz zrezygnowana para z TDRI udali sie na koniec kolejki. Harold: To wszystko wasza wina! Gdybyście nie chcieli oszukiwać, to byśmy tutaj nie wylądowali. A teraz możemy przez was stracić samolot! Mike: A kto oszukiwał przy szyciu sukienek?! Harold: A to był inny przypadek! Obydwie pary odwróciły sie od siebie wkurzone. W międzyczasie skorzystały na tym Sadie & Katie, które stały właśnie przy okienku do kupowania biletów. Sadie: Ja chce kupić dla nas bilety! Katie: Nie, teraz moja kolej! Sadie: No dobra, teraz twoja kolej! Katie: Ale nie chce, żeby tobie było przykro wiec ty możesz kupić bilety! Sadie: Nie, ty kup! W końcu przyszła na nich kolej. Katie: To kupmy razem! <3 Sadie: Łiii! Przytul. Kupiły bilety i biegiem udały sie na odprawę. Wzrokiem odprowadziła je pozostała czwórka. Czasu końca odprawy pozostało nie wiele, a przed nimi była jeszcze długa kolejka.. W koncu jednak ostatnia osoba przed nimi poszla. Zoey & Mike jako pierwsi podbiegli do okienka. Mike: Dwa bilety na lot o 11:30 do Tallina, szybko! Kasjerka: Przykro nam, ale na lot do Tallina o 11:30 nie ma już miejsc. Zoey: Jak to?! Kiedy będzie najbliższy samolot? Kasjerka: Następny będzie o 13:55. Mike: OMG.. To już jest za późno! Zoey: A czy na pewno nie ma szybszego samolotu? Kasjerka: Momencik, sprawdzę. Kasjerka wystukała coś w komputerze. Kasjerka: Jest samolot o 11:45 do Helsinek, z późniejszą przesiadką do Tallinu. Zoey: Ekstra! A o której wyląduje w Tallinie? Kasjerka: O 14. Zoey: A ten, który leci bezpośrednio o 11:30? Kasjerka: O 13:35 Mike: To tylko 25 minut straty.. Zoey: Tylko i aż, ale nie mamy wyboru. Kupujemy! Zapłacili, a kasjerka dala im bilety na samolot o 11:45 do Helsinek, z późniejszą przesiadką do Tallinu. Za nimi do kasy podeszli kujoni. Cameron: To samo, co ci poprzedni! Kasjerka spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie, ale dala bilety a kujoni zapłacili i pobiegli na odprawę. Samolot do Tallina z godz. 11:30 W drugim samolocie lecącym bezpośrednio do Tallinu, znajdowali sie: Izzy & Owen, blondynki, lalusie oraz Katie & Sadie. Lighning: Kujony i parka spóźnili sie na ten samolot! Owen: A moze polecieli innym? Lub tym pierwszym? Justin: Nie ważne! Przed nami 2 dobre godziny relaxu! Sadie & Katie zaczęły "śpiewać" karaoke. Justin: Ugh! Uciszcie sie trochę! Sadie: Dla ciebie wszystko, Justinku! Katie: Ale ode mnie więcej! Sadie: Nie, ode mnie! Katie: A właśnie ze ode mnie! Justin skorzystał z kłótni i uciekł do łazienki. ' Blondynki odsłuchiwały sobie płyty z wiedzą o Grenlandii, myśląc ze dowiadują sie faktów o Estonii. ' Lindsay zdjęła słuchawki. Lindsay: O nie, lecimy do kraju, gdzie jeszcze nie dotarła cywilizacja! Jak można mieszkać w igloo? Dakota: A jak tam nie będzie sklepów? No wiesz, lakier mi sie kończy.. :C Lindsay: Może te cale niedźwiedzie polarne nam pomogą? Dakota: No co ty, czego można oczekiwać od grubasów ubranych na biało?! Na pewno nie będą wiedzieć o czym mówi, i jeszcze nas do jakiegoś kościoła doprowadza! Lindsay: Masz racje. Jakos będziemy musiały sobie poradzić! Samolot do Tallina przez Helsinki z godz. 11:45 Pech chciał, żeby Zoey & Mike oraz Cameron & Harold dostali miejsca obok siebie. Oczywiście sie do siebie nie odzywali. ' ' Tallin, godz. 12:30 Pierwszy samolot wylądował w Tallinie. 4 pary po jego opuszczeniu, pobiegli na parking szukając taksówki, która miałaby doprowadzić ich do banku. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Jako pierwsi lotnisko opuścili i do taksówki wsiedli imprezowicze. Geoff: Witaj ziomek! Gazu do waszego Narodowego Banku! Kierowca Taksówki: Sa mõtled Eesti pank? Bridgette i Geoff zrobili miny ala. o_O Bridgette (szeptem): To chyba było jakieś pytanie.. Geoff wyjął wskazówkę i podał ją kierowcy. Kierowca Taksówki: See ei ole kaugel! Aga kui sa tõesti tahad sinna minna? Pokiwali głowami, udając ze zrozumieli. ' Bridgette: Zapowiada sie ciekawy dzień! Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Wsiadły do pierwszej lepszej taksówki. Jo: Jazda do banku! Taksówkarz: Mili... Eva: Cicho! Śledź tych przed nami! Wskazała taksówkę Bridgette i Geoff'a, za którą ruszyli. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Heather tupnęła nogą na widok dwóch odjeżdżających taksówek. Heather: Cholera! Siłaczki i imprezowicze już odjechali! Alejandro już siedział w taksówce. Alejandro: Nie gadaj wiec tylko wsiadaj. Wsiadła i odjechali. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Courtney i Duncan wkurzeni opuścili lotnisko. Courtney: To nie fair! Nasze bagaże dotarły najpóźniej. Moi prawnicy sie tym zajmą! Juz miała wyciągnąć telefon, ale Duncan wciągnął ją do taksówki. Duncan: Później sie tym zajmiemy! Courtney zamknęła drzwi z fochem, i pojechali. Centrala Eesti Uhispank, godz. 13:15 Taksówki imprezowiczów i siłaczek zaparkowały przed ogromnym wieżowcem. Kiedy obie pary wbiegły do środka, czekały na nich strzałki, które doprowadziły ich do windy. A windą na ostatnie, 30 piętro. Znajdowała sie na nim skrzynka z kolejną wskazówką. Obydwie pary sie na nią rzuciły. Plik:Roadblock.png 139px Przed kamerami pojawił sie Chris w banku, siedzący na worku pieniędzy. Chris: Estonia jako ostatnia przyjęła euro jako walutę. Dlatego na pietrze, na którym obecnie znajdują sie drużyny jest 10 pokoi wypełnionych euro, z czego w każdym pokoju znajduje sie tylko jedna Korona Estońska (stara waluta). Zadaniem dla jednej osoby z każdej drużyny będzie odnalezienie tej monety. Kiedy już tej osobie sie to uda, będzie musiała udać sie z nią na parter, by zobaczyć czy jest odpowiednia. Kamera ponownie wróciła do zawodników. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Bridgette: No to.. Kto ma sokole oko? Geoff: Na pewno nie ja, ziom! Bridgette: W takim razie ja sie tym zajmę. Pobiegła do pierwszej pokoju. Geoff: Trzymam kciuki misiaczku! Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Eva: Kolejne durne zadanie! Jo: Ja to zrobię! Eva: Nie, ja! Ja mam lepszy wzrok! Jo: Sugerujesz coś?! Eva: Tak! Ze ja to zrobię! Pobiegła do drugiego pokoju. Jo: Grrr! A niech to! W banku pojawili sie Antagoniści oraz Ex-para. Obydwie pary prędko rzuciły sie na skrzynkę i przeczytały wskazówki. Alejandro & Heather (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Alejandro: Sokole oko? To robota dla.. Heather: Mnie! Ja to zrobie! Heather pobiegła do trzeciego pokoju. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Courtney: Ja powinnam zrobić to zadanie! Duncan: Jak sobie chcesz. Tylko szybko, Antakrowy nadal są przed nami! Courtney pobiegła do czwartego pokoju. Lotnisko w Tallinie, godz. 13:30 W Tallinie wylądował drugi samolot. Z pokładu wyszły wszystkie obecne w nim pary, i udały sie na parking w poszukiwaniu taksówki do banku. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Lalusie najszybciej uporali sie z wydostaniem sie z lotniska. Lightning: Uwaga! Sha-Lightning jest w nowym kraju! Mozecie ostawiać sie w kolejce po autografy! Justin: W kolejce po autografy? Do ciebie? Nie bądź smieszny. Justin złapał taksówkę. Justin: Wsiadaj. Tylko szybko! Moja boska twarz nie wytrzyma długo na tym mrozie. Lightning: Drużyna Lightning'a zmierza po zwycięstwo! Odjechali. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Wybiegły na parking. Sadie: Ale zimno! Na szczęście wzięłam dla nas rushowe rękawiczki! Katie: Ej! Zrobiłaś to celowo! Przecież wiesz, ze wole zielone! Sadie: Ale rushowe są lepsze! Katie: Nie, bo.. Dostała w głowę hot-dogiem od Izzy. Owen & Izzy (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Owen gonił Izzy, która zabrała mu plecak ze wszystkimi zapasami. Owen: Błagam cie Izzy! Potrzebuje więcej tego boskiego nektaru! Owen upadł na kolana a Izzy trzymała przed nim butelkę coca-coli. Izzy: Dalej grubciu! Trochę wysiłku! I tak doczołgali sie do taksówki, w której Owen dostał swoją cole. xD Katie & Sadie również sie ogarnęły, i pojechały za nimi. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 8 - Miejsce) Wyszły z lotniska w grubych kozuchach i wiadrem z rybami. Lindsay: Heeeeeeej Estończycy! Nie musicie już nosić tych paskudnych, zwierzęcych skór! Mamy dla was coś modniejszego! Zaczęły rozdawać przechodnią ubrania. Dakota: Tak! Cywilizacja wreszcie do was dotarła! Wszyscy patrzą sie na nich jak na idiotów. Lindsay: No co? Możemy wam jeszcze dorzucić szminki gratis! Estończycy zaczeli gonić blondynki. Centrala Eesti Uhispank, godz. 13:40 Bridgette, Eva, Heather i Courtney przeszukiwały swoje pokoje w celu odnalezienia Estońskich koron. Kazda z dziewczyn miała swoją taktykę. Tylko Eva rzucała monetami byle gdzie, z nadzieja ze w ten sposób jej sie to znaleźć. W pewnym momencie Heather, która chciała potem zatrzymać sobie "kilka" euro doznała szokującego odkrycia. Heather: WTF?! Te monety są z.. czekolady?! Eva (zza ściany): Ale jesteś szybka! Heather: Ugh.. Durny Chris! A ty jaskiniowcu za ścianą, zamknij sie! Eva sie wściekła. Eva: Ja ci zaraz dam jaskiniowca! Uderzyła pięścią w ścianę tak, ze przebiła sie do pokoju Heather. Eva: Mówiłaś coś?! Heather: Eeee.. Nie? Tylko ci sie zdawało... Ich uwagę zwrócił radosny okrzyk Bridgette. Bridgette: Znalazłam! Geoff: Brawo Bridg! Pojedz windą na dół! Bridgette podbiegła do windy, i nacisnęła przycisk. Czekała i czekała, a winda nie nadciągała. Konkurencja jednak również nie spała. Heather w swoim pokoju odepchnęła Eve. Heather: Nie mogę więcej tracić czasu! Ta moneta musi tutaj gdzieś być.. Znalazłam! Wybiegła na korytarz. Tymczasem winda przyjechała już do Bridgette i Geoff'a. Juz miała odjeżdżać na parter, kiedy z monetami nadbiegały Courtney z Duncanem a za nimi Heather z Alem. Courtney: Poczekajcie na nas, Bridgette! Bridgette włożyła nogę w zamykające sie drzwi, dzięki czemu Courtney i Duncan szybko wbiegli. Heather: Teraz poczekajcie na nas! Courtney: Chciałabyś! Zatrzasnęła drzwi przed nosem Heather, a Bridgette szybko nacisnęła przycisk, który skierował windę na parter. Heather: A niech to! Jeszcze sie zemszczę.. Alejandro: Nie trać już czasu, tylko chodź schodami! Heather: Chyba sobie żartujesz?! To zajmie nam wieki! Alejandro: A widzisz lepsze rozwiązanie?! Za nimi nadbiegały już siłaczki. Heather: No dobra! Zbiegli po schodach. Tuz za nimi były Eva i Jo, ze swoją monetą. Tallin, lotnisko, godz. 13:50 Mike & Zoey dopiero opuścili samolot, a Cameron & Harold czekali już przy odbiorze walizek. Cameron: Mamy już swoje plecaki, chodźmy złapać taksówkę! Harold: Nie! Musimy ukryć bagaż parki. Harold wziął bagaże Zoey i Mike. Cameron: Ale.. Harold: Chcesz odpaść czy nie?! Cameron: No nie.. Harold: To mi pomóż! Juz mieli wrzucić bagaże Zoey i Mike do łazienki, kiedy właściciele tych rzeczy stanęli przed nimi. Zoey: Co robicie z naszymi bagażami?! Cameron: Ch-chcieliśmy wwam je t-tylko podać.. Zoey: Jasne, tak samo jak chcieliście "pomóc" nam psując sukienkę?! Harold: Nie mamy wam nic do powiedzenia! No może po za.. Milej porażki! Kujoni wrzucili walizki Zoey & Mike do łazienki, po czym pobiegli na parking i złapali taksówkę. Mike: Jeszcze za to zapłacą! Pozbierali walizki, i również wybiegli w poszukiwaniu taksówki. Centrala Eesti Uhispank, godz. 14:00 Winda właśnie zjechała na parter. Imprezowicze i Ex-para odnaleźli kierownika banku, i wręczyli mu monety. A ten dal im po wskazówce. Obie drużyny szybko otworzyły koperty: 189px Przed kamerą tradycyjie pojawił sie Chris, tradycyjnie tłumaczący widzom zadanie. Chris: W tym punkcie TYLKO jedna z drużyn może wygrać specjalne zadanie - dopalacz. Drużyna, która zdecyduje sie na walkę o wygrana w specjalnym zadaniu, będzie musiała udać sie na szczyt budynku schodami. Tam czeka na nich ogromny worek pełny pieniędzy. Beda musieli policzyć ile dokładnie monet znajduje sie w środku. Jeśli tej drużynie sie uda, będzie mogła bezpośrednio udać sie na metę etapu. Bridgette & Geoff oraz Duncan & Courtney (Aktualnie 1 i 2 - Miejsce) Bridgette: To jak..? To zadanie może być ogromnym ryzykiem. Liczenie może zająć nam wieki! Courtney: Oj tam, my z Duncan'em idziemy! Nie pozwolę ponownie wygrać Heather etapu! Idaca na schody Courtney została pociągnięta przez Duncan'a. Duncan: Nie. Bridgette ma racje. Jeśli przegralibyśmy z kimś w tym liczeniu, to potem odpadniemy na bank! Geoff: No.. A po za tym już widzę Heather w tym zadaniu! Ziom, ta laska nie ma do tego cierpliwości! Przybili z Duncan'em żółwika. Ze schodów było słychać nadciągających antagonistów i siłaczki. Courtney: No dobra, ale co w takim razie robimy?! Bridgette jeszcze raz zajrzała do koperty. Bridgette: Jest tez wskazówka dla tych, którzy nie chcą wykonywać dopalacza. Wyciągnęła, i przeczytała wskazówkę na głos. 153px Courtney: Szybko, już schodzą! Wybiegli z banku. Ze schodów zeszły już siłaczki i antagoniści. Również otworzyli koperty. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Alejandro: To co, wykonujemy dopalacz? Heather: W życiu! Nie mam zamiaru znowu wspinać sie po tych schodach! Alejandro: Masz racje.. Poza tym, siłaczki już wbiegają z powrotem. Heather otworzyła alternatywną kopertę. Heather: Jedziemy w góry! Tylko szybko, trzeba dogonić Courtney i jej ex chłoptasia! Wybiegli. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Siłaczki zdecydowały sie wykonać dopalacz. Wbiegały z powrotem po schodach. Eva: Nie podoba mi sie ta cala matematyka! Jo: Oj weź przestań! Pewnie dadzą nam jakieś żałosne zadanie z dodawaniem! Kilka minut później siłaczki dobiegły na gore. Otworzyły worek z pieniędzmi. Jo: Ze co?! Mamy to wszystko liczyć?! Eva: Mowilam, ze to będzie idiotyczne zadanie! Jo: No to wracamy! Zeszły ze schodów, wzięły alternatywną kopertę i wybiegły. Po chwili do banku wbiegli lalusie, i odebrali pierwszą kopertę z blokadą. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Justin: Moja kolej na blokadę. Lightning: Ale.. Justin: Będziesz w stanie odróżnić jedyną monetę od pozostałych? Nie żartuj i zaczekaj tutaj na mnie! Lightning: No.. Dobra! Lightning sie zgadza! Justin wszedł do windy, którą dojechał na piętro z pokojami z monetami. Tymczasem w banku pojawiły sie przyjaciółki oraz Izzy & Owen. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Sadie: Ja chce zrobić to zadanie! Katie: Ale ty już wykonałaś dwa w poprzednich etapach! Sadie: No bo jestem najlepsza. Katie: Wcale nie! Sadie: Wcale tak! Katie: Zobacz Sadie, Lightning zdjął koszulkę! Sadie sie odwróciła, a Katie pobiegła do windy. Katie: Nie gniewaj sie, ale robię to dla naszego dobra! Sadie: No dobra, ja dotrzymam towarzystwa Lightning'owi! Zaczęła sie do niego przytulać, a ten sie odsunął. Podszedł do nich Owen. Sadie: Hej Owen! Gdzie zgubiłeś Izzy? Owen: Izzy poszła szukać tej monety. Hehe. Tez jesteście tacy głodni? Sadie: Tak! Owen i Sadie poszli do sklepu obok banku żeby coś jeść. W międzyczasie do banku przybiegły zadyszane blondynki. Lindsay: Chyba ich zgubiłyśmy! Wściekły tłum przebiegł obok banku. Dakota: O, to chyba nawet ten bank jest! Popatrz, tam jest koperta! Dakota otworzyła kopertę. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie 8 - Miejsce) Dakota: Ojej, blokada.. Lindsay: Tak! To zadanie dla przemądrej i seksownej ninja Lindsay! Ajajajaj! Pobiegła do windy. Lightning'owi opadła szczeka. Dakota: No.. A ty co sie tak gapisz? Blondynki ninja nie widziałeś?! Lightning: Nie?! Tymczasem na górze Justin, Katie, Izzy i teraz tez Lindsay szukali Estońskiej korony w swoich pokojach. W banku pojawiły sie kujony a minute po nich wkurzeni Zoey i Mike. Harold: No proszę, któż to przybył? Zoey: Ktoś, kto dzisiaj was pokona! Obie pary sięgnęły po koperty. Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 9 - Miejsce) Cameron: Blokada. Ja to zrobię! Harold: Dobra. Ja poćwiczę najnowsze ruchy karate! Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie Ostatnie Miejsce) Mike: Zostaw to zadanie dla mnie! Zoey: Dobrze.. Tylko czekaj! Może chcesz przemieć sie w kogoś? Mike: Nie trzeba, dam rade! Cameron szybko wszedł do windy i pojechał. Mike: Moze lepiej zmienię sie w.. Zoey: Svetlane! Mike przemienił sie w Svetlane. Mike (jako Svetlana): Schody dla Svetlany nie są zadnym problemem! Poszedł schodami. Sadie i Owen wrócili ze sklepu, zjadając wszystkie chipsy. Nagle przez okno wskoczyła Izzy. Izzy: Izzy znalazła monetę! Dawać kopertę! Izzy wzięła kopertę. Owen & Izzy (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Owen: Izzy, byłaś tak szybka ze nawet nie zdążyłem sie najeść! Izzy: Ohohoho! No to musiałabym tam siedzieć na górze cały dzień! Ale nie martw sie, wzięłam trochę czekoladowych monet dla ciebie. Owen: Kocham Cie! *_* Owen zjadł wszystkie monety razem z papierkami. Izzy: Jesteś taki słodki! Ale.. Izzy chce jechać w góry! Owen: Dzięki bogu Izz! Nie dałbym rady wspiąć sie po tych schodach! Izzy wskoczyła mu na barana. Izzy: W takim razie wiooooooo! Wybiegli. Sadie: O, Owen zostawił ciasteczka! Podziele sie nimi z Katie, Łiiii! Z góry zjechała winda. Wyszli z niej Justin, Lindsay i Katie z monetami, które wymienili na koperty. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Przytuliły sie. Dakota: Byłaś genialna! Dogoniłaś Katie i Justina! Lindsay: To wszystko dzięki Katie! Ona mi pomogła, dlatego obiecałam jej wspólny manicure! Dakota: Manicure..? Beze mnie? :< Lindsay: Oczywiście, ze z tobą! <3 Nie znam osoby z lepszym tuszem do rzęs! Dakota: Ojej! Kolejny przytul. Lindsay: To jedziemy w góry, czy wykonujemy dopalacz? ^^ Dakota: Jedziemy w góry! Po drodze musimy sobie kupić jakieś seksi okularki anty-śnieżne! Lindsay: Zaraz.. To góry to nie jest to miejsce, gdzie jest plaza i morze? Dakota: Wiesz.. Sama nie wiem? Na wszelki wypadek kupimy obie pary! Poszły na autobus. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 7 - Miejsce) Kłócili sie, czy wykonać dopalacz, czy nie. Lightning: ... Ale Lightning jest mistrzem matematycznym! Shi-bam! Justin: Jasne. Ja muszę oszczędzać moje ciałko. Nie będę wspinał sie po schodach! Lightning: W takim razie zagrajmy w kamień-papier-nożyce. Zagrali. Lightning wyłożył nożyce, a Justin kamień. Lightning: Shi-bam! Nożyce przecinają kamień! Lightning wygrywa! Justin (facepalm): Przegrałeś i sie nie zgrywaj. Idziemy do autobusu! Lightning: Ej, no.. Czyli na serio nożyce nie przecinają kamienia?! Justin: Nie? Lightning: :< Poszli. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 8 - Miejsce) Przeczytały obie wskazówki, i zbierały sie do wyjścia na autobus. Sadie: Chciałam dać ci ciastka! Ale już je zjadłam.. Katie: Nie szkodzi! I tak ich nie lubię! Sadie: Skoro ty ich nie lubisz, to ja tez nie! Katie: Niee, skoro ty je lubisz, to ja tez je lubię! Sadie: Nie lubimy! Katie: Lubimy! Sadie: No dobra, lubimy bo są dobre i przed wyjazdem trzeba kupić więcej. :D Wyszły. Zoey i Cameron zaczeli sie niecierpliwić. Cameron: Oby Harold przyszedł szybciej! Zoey: Nie ma szans. Svet.. To znaczy Mike z pewnością go wyprzedzi! Usłyszeli odgłos zjeżdżającej windy. Cameron: To na pewno Harold! Podbiegł do windy, która przyjechała na parter. Wyszedł z niej zadowolony. Ze schodów zszedł zadyszany Mike. Obydwoje wymienili monety na koperty. Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 9 - Miejsce) Harold: To co, idziemy na całość i wykonujemy dopalacz? Cameron: Jasne! Uwielbiam matematykę! Pobiegli schodami do gory. Mike & Zoey (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Mike: Wykonujemy dopalacz! Zoey: Oszalałeś? Nie mamy z kujonami szans.. Mike: Nie mamy nic do stracenia, i tak jesteśmy ostatni! Zoey: Masz racje.. Warto spróbować! Również pobiegli. Centrala Eesti Uhispank, Dach, godz. 15:00 Kujoni oraz Zoey & Mike byli już na dachu, i każdy miał to przeliczenia swój worek z monetami. Zoey: Skończyłam! Wyszło mi (szepnęła do Mike) 609! Mike: Ja tez, ale mi wyszło 610... Zoey: Oznacza to, ze musimy byc blisko! Zoey podeszła do ochroniarza, i powiedziała mu oba numery, lecz ochroniarz pokiwał przecząco głowa. Zoey: Nie trafiliśmy! Mike: Trzeba liczyć od nowa! Zoey: Nie możemy sie poddać! Zoey westchnęła. Tymczasem do ochroniarza podszedł Harold. Harold: Czy to 620? Ochroniarz wyjął kopertę... Harold: Tak! ..Lecz tylko, żeby ja wypolerować. A Haroldowi również zaprzeczył. Harold: A możemy dostać podpowiedz? Ochroniarz: Nie. Cameron i Harold rozpoczęli liczenie od nowa. Góra Suur Munagami, godz. 16.00 Pod górą pojawił sie pierwszy autobus. Wysiedli z niego Bridgette & Geoff. Bridgette: Brrr.. Ale zimno! To chyba tutaj. Geoff okrył ją swoją kurtką. Geoff: Jest czadowo! Popatrz tylko, ile śniegu! *_* Bridgette: A widzisz gdzieś skrzynkę ze wskazówkami? Rozejrzał sie. Geoff: Taak. To chyba możliwość zatrzymania! Podbiegli do znaku. Zatrzymanie Przed kamerą na statku pojawia sie Chris. Chris: W tym punkcie etapu jedna drużyna może zatrzymać drugą, dowolną na pół godziny. Jeśli chce, nie musi używać tej wskazówki! Wystarczy, ze znaku nakleją drużynę, którą chcą spowolnić oraz swoje zdjęcie, czyli zdjęcie drużyny która dokonała zatrzymania. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Przeglądali zdjęcia pozostałych drużyn. Geoff: To co kolo, spowalniamy Heather i Alejandro? Bridgette: Może lepiej zostawmy to dla Courtney? Geoff: No dobra.. Czyli nie używamy zatrzymania? Bridgette: Nie. Bierzemy kolejną wskazówkę i idziemy dalej! Geoff zajrzał do skrzynki ze wskazówkami i wziął jedną. 125px Ponownie przed kamerą na statku pojawia sie Chris. Chris: W tym objeździe każda drużyna ma do wyboru jedno z dwóch zadań. Snowboard lub Narty. Po wybraniu jednej z tych rzeczy uczestnicy udadzą sie na stok, gdzie zjadą z niego za pomocą wybranej rzeczy. Po drodze będą musieli odnaleźć kopertę z kolejną wskazówką. Jeśli zjadą na dol z pustymi rekami, będą musieli zacząć od nowa. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 1 - Miejsce) Bridgette: Bierzemy snowboard! Geoff: JuuuuHuuu! Pobiegli na stok. Tymczasem przyjechał kolejny autobus, który opuścili antagoniści. Podeszli oni od razu do znaku z zatrzymaniem. Zatrzymanie Heather: No proszę, wygląda na to, ze jesteśmy pierwsi! Alejandro: Dziwne, Courtney i Duncan wsiadali do autobusu który był jeszcze przed nami.. Heather: Nie ważne! Jak tutaj przybędą to poczekają sobie dodatkowe pół godziny! Heather wybrała ich zdjęcie, i przykleiła do znaku. Alejandro: Zemsta jest słodka!! Heather: Z antagonistami sie nie zadziera! Przybili sobie piątkę. Heather wzięła kopertę z objazdem. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) Heather: Narty czy snowboard? Alejandro: Narty! Pobiegli na stok. Tymczasem Courtney i Duncan wysiedli ze swojego autobusu... Po drugiej stronie góry. Duncan: Czy to na pewno ta góra? Courtney: Och, świetnie! Pomyliliśmy strony gór! Duncan: No nic, nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak dostać sie tam jakoś.. Courtney: Tylko jak?! Duncan: Tam jest taksówka, chodź! Pobiegli do taksówki, która miała ich zawieźć w odpowiednie miejsce. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie ze wskazówką z objazdu stały już Eva i Jo. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Jo: Popatrz Eva, frajerzy zatrzymali frajerów! Eva: I dobrze! Ale i tak z nami przegrają. Jo: Narty czy Snowboard? Eva: Snowboard! Bo narty są dla mięczaków! Jo: No to na co jeszcze czekamy?! Pobiegły na stok. Centrala Eesti Uhispank, dach, godz. 16:30 Słońce w Tallinie powoli zachodziło, a na dachu banku nadal znajdowali sie kujoni oraz para z TDRI. Obie pary próbowały swoich rezultatów setki razy, ale żaden nie był prawidłowy. Harold: 630! Tym razem musi sie udać! Powiedział numer ochroniarzowi. Ten po raz kolejny zaprzeczył. Harold: Mam tego dość! To nie możliwe, żebym sie pomylił! Cameron: Spróbujmy policzyć jeszcze raz! Przy ochroniarzu stała już Zoey. Zoey: Czy liczba tych monet to 629? Ochroniarz pokiwał zgodnie głową i wyjął kopertę. Zoey: Mike!! Udało nam sie!! Mike: To wszystko dzięki tobie! Zoey: No wiesz.. Gdyby nie Chest... To znaczy nasza wspólny instynkt nie mielibyśmy szans! Przytul. Kujoni gapili sie na nich z zazdrością. Mike: Zobaczmy co powie nam koperta! 153px Zoey: No to w drogę! Zeszli z dachu. Cameron i Harold odprowadzili ich wzrokiem. Cameron: To co teraz robimy?! Harold: Jedziemy w góry, nie ma wyjścia! Cameron: Obysmy tylko nie byli ostatni i niech inne drużyny mają problemy.. Harold: Z moich wyliczeń matematycznych zachowujemy 10% szans na drugie miejsce! Cameron: Idziemy.. Zeszli. Góra Suur Munagami, godz. 16:50 Kiedy imprezowicze, antagoniści oraz siłaczki zjeżdżały już ze stoku, to na odpowiedniego stronie góry pojawiła sie ex-para. Courtney wybuchła złością, kiedy dowiedziała sie ze zostali zatrzymani. Courtney: Co za wredna, wstrętna ohydna ropucha! Duncan: Spokojnie księżniczko, grunt to ze nie jesteśmy ostatni. Courtney: Jak mam być spokojna, skoro musimy tutaj czekać pół godziny! Duncan przekręcił klepsydrę, która zaczęła odliczać czas. Courtney: Ugh! To zajmie nam wieki! Na nieszczęście ex-pary pod góre przyjechały dwa, kolejne autobusy. Z pierwszego wyszli lalusie, a z drugiego blondynki. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 4 - Miejsce) Lalusie minęli sie z Ex Parą. Lightning: Ulalala! Lightning wam współczuje.. Ale wy niż my! Courtney: Zamknij sie! Jeszcze tylko 27 minut, i skopie ci tyłek! Lightning: Lightning wtedy będzie już na mecie! Courtney: Zobaczymy! Justin wziął kopertę. Justin: Snowboard czy narty.. Bierzemy.. Lightning: Shi-bam! Drużyna Lightning'a bierze narty! Justin: W sumie.. Niech będzie! Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 5 - Miejsce) Również przeszli obok Ex Pary. Lindsay: Ojejku, chyba prowadzimy! Dakota: Nie ma innych drużyn w pobliżu, łiiii! Courtney: ... Lindsay: Patrz, jacyś dziwni przechodni sie na nas gapią! Duncan i Courtney strzelili facepalma. Dakota: Lepiej weźmy szybko kopertę, bo zarazimy sie tym nie modnym stylem bycia! Pobiegły po kopertę. Dakota: O nie.. Kolejne zadanie.. W czym będziemy lepiej wyglądać? W nartach czy na snowboardzie? Lindsay: Na nartach! Cokolwiek to jest.. Duncan i Courtney nerwowo śledzili klepsydrę. Przyjechał kolejny autobus. Opuściły go przyjaciółki. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 6 - Miejsce) Tak były pochłonięte rozmów są, ze nie tylko ominęły Courtney i Duncana ale i skrzynkę ze wskazówkami. Katie: Hej Sadie! Sadie: Hej Katie! Katie: Ty tez czujesz sie tak rześko w tych górach? Sadie: Nie.. Jedyne co czuje to głód! Katie: Dopiero co zjadłaś wszystko ciasteczka! Sadie: Ej, a tez masz wrażenie ze o czymś zapomniałyśmy? Katie: Wiesz, ze myślałam o tym samym! Sadie: Czadowo! Przytul. Spojrzały jednak na siebie i.. KiS: Wskazówka!!! Wróciły sie po wskazówkę. Katie: Snowboard czy Narty? Sadie: Nie wiem, ty wybierz! Katie: Nie, ty! Sadie: Dobra, ja! Idziemy na narty! Katie: Łiii! Poszły. Klepsydra Duncana i Courtney przesypała sie już w połowie. Courtney: Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, ze oni nas ignorują! Duncan: Hehe.. Kto jak kto, ale one nie robią tego specjal.. Nagle Duncan został klepnięty przez kogoś w plecy. Duncan: Owen?! Owen: Siemka Duncan! Czemu stoicie przed tą smaczną klepsydrą? Courtney: Ponieważ zostaliśmy zatrzymani przez tych idiotów antagonistów! Owen: No nic.. Powodzenia.. A, i nie widzieliście może Izzy? Izzy: Tu jestem grubciu! Izzy machała do niego ze stoku. Miala już i kopertę, i dwie deski snowboardowe. Courtney: Ehhh.. Jeszcze tylko 10 minut! Tallin, Port, godz. 17:15 Zoey i Mike przebijali sie przez tłum w porcie. Dookoła znajdowało sie pełno przeróżnych statków, dlatego odnalezienie nie jachtu Chrisa nie było proste. Zoey: Zaraz.. Czuje jego perfumy! W prawo! Oderwali sie od tłumu i biegli wzdłuż kanału. Na jego końcu znajdował sie statek z wizerunkiem Chrisa. Para weszła na pokład. Chris czekał już na nich przy mecie. Chris: Zoey.. Mike.. Gratuluje! Jesteście drużyną namber 1! Zoey & Mike: O_O Chris: Zaryzykowaliście, i zdecydowaliście sie wykonać dopalacz.. Opłacało sie! Pierwsza z szoku wyszła Zoey. Zoey: No tak, ale.. Nie spodziewaliśmy sie, ze wylądujemy na pierwszym miejscu! Chris: Mam dla was nagrodę. Nie tylko otrzymujecie bilet na rejs tym statkiem do Szwecji, gdzie odbędzie sie kolejny etap, ale.. Wygrywacie również luksusowy tydzień po programie w Tallinie! Mike: Super! To superowe miasto! Mam tylko nadzieje, ze kujony nie dostaną biletu.. Chris: Zobaczymy.. Mike i Zoey weszli w głąb statku na odpoczynek. Góra Suur Munagami, godz. 17:30 Wszystkie drużyny były już na stoku, i każda zjeżdżała na nartach bądź na snowboardzie. Jedynym szło gorzej, innym lepiej. Byli tez już kujoni oraz Ex para, którym już wcześniej upłynął czas zatrzymania. W końcu po raz kolejny na dół zjechały siłaczki. Eva: I co, masz coś? Jo: No pewnie, ze mam kopertę! Eva: Kiedy niby chciałaś mnie o tym powiadomić?! Jo: Nie ważne! Chciałam ponabijać sie z tych frajerów! Popatrz co zrobiłam z Camerona! Kamera pokazuje Camerona na górce wbitego w bałwana z jego nartami na uszach. Eva: Grrr! Dawaj mi to! Chce wygrać ten etap! Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 2 - Miejsce) 153px Eva: Nareszcie meta! Ruszaj sie! Nikt nie może nam odebrać pierwszego miejsca! Jo: Czekaj! Spytajmy sie kogoś, może ktoś będzie znał szybszą drogę. Podeszły do przechodnia. Ten jednak pod wpływem wzrostu i wyglądu siłaczek uciekł. Eva: To był głupi pomysł! Tylko wszystkich straszysz! Jo: No chyba ty! Eva: Zamknij sie już! Tam jest autobus, wsiadamy! Pobiegły i wsiadły do autobusu do Tallina. Jako kolejni ze stoku ze wskazówką wybiegli.. Bridgette i Geoff. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 3 - Miejsce) Juz przeczytali wskazówkę, i biegli do autobusu do Tallina, w którym siedziały już siłaczki. Geoff: WoooHoo! Jak pokonamy siłaczki to wygramy etap, zioom! Bridgette: Chciałabym, ale nie jestem tego taka pewna. Widziałeś gdzie Zoey i Mike? Geoff: Eeee... Nie. Bridgette: No właśnie, pewnie wykonali dopalacz! Dobiegli na czas do autokaru, co nie spodobało sie siłaczką. Mimo tego, pierwszy autobus odjechał. A ze stoku właśnie wybiegły Katie i Sadie. Sadie: O nie, pierwszy autobus właśnie nam odjechał.. Katie: Zobaczmy najpierw co powie nam wskazówka. Katie otworzyła kopertę. Plik:SpeedBump.png Sadie: O nie.. Przed kamerą ponownie pokazuje sie Chris. Chris: Ponieważ Katie i Sadie w ostatnim etapie zajęły ostatnie miejsce, ten Speed Bumb jest dla nich dodatkowym zadaniem, które będą musiały wykonać zanim będą mogły udać sie na metę. Dodatkowym zadaniem będzie ułożenie puzzli, z krajobrazem widocznym z tej góry. Jeśli im sie to uda, otrzymają następną wskazówkę. Kamera powraca do przyjaciółek. Katie: Oj tam, to tylko puzzle. Sadie: Ale ja nie lubię puzzli! Katie: Damy rade Sadie! Sadie: No dobrze Katie! Rozpakowały pudełko, i zaczęły układanie. Chwile później wyjechał drugi autobus do Tallina, w którym znajdowało sie aż 5 drużyn: Owen & Izzy, Justin & Lightning, Heather & Alejandro, Dakota & Lindsay oraz Courtney & Duncan. Heather: Ugh! Nie mogę uwierzyć ze jesteśmy w autobusie z takimi frajerami! Courtney: I co Heather, łyso ci ze was dogoniliśmy?! Heather: Zamknij sie wreszcie! I tak odpadniecie przed nami, dopilnuje tego! Courtney: W twoich snach! Courtney rzuciła sie na Heather. I tak w autobusie rozpoczęła sie wielka bitwa. Duncan: Dobrze Court, dowal jej! Lindsay: No właśnie, zasłużyła sobie! Alejandro: Heather, pokaz jej kto tu rządzi! Owen: A ja to bym sobie zjadł batooona... Izzy: A Izzy schrupałaby sobie rybkę! Na surowo! Wszyscy prócz Courtney i Heather spojrzeli sie dziwnie na nią. Izzy: No co, wy tez macie teraz na nią ochotę? :D Justin: O fuuu.. Nagle Courtney wyrzuciła torbę Heather przez okno, które tym samym zostało wybite. Kierowca ostro wyhamował. Kierowca: Dosyć tego! Ty, ty, ty i ty wychodzicie! Wskazał na Heather, Courtney, Alejandro i Duncana. Courtney: Chciałbyś marny kierowco! Jeśli mnie wysadzisz to będziesz miał kłopoty z moimi prawnikami! Minute później cała czwórka była po za autobusem, który odjechał dalej. Heather: Świetnie! To wasza wina! Courtney: Nie, to wszystko przez ciebie! I kłótnia rozpoczęła sie od nowa. Góra Suur Munagami, godz. 18:05 Tymczasem Katie i Sadie właśnie umieszczały ostatni puzzel, a Cameron i Harold biegli ze wskazówką w ręce do ostatniego autobusu. Harold & Cameron (Aktualnie 9 - Miejsce) Harold: No dalej Cam, następnym punktem jest meta! Cameron: Łatwo ci mówić.. W końcu Jo nie zrobiła z ciebie bałwana! Harold: Jeszcze tego pożałuje.. Cameron: Oby tylko przyjaciółki nie zdążyły na autobus.. Cameron i Harold weszli do autobusu. Katie i Sadie już otwierały ostatnia wskazówkę. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie Ostatnie Miejsce) Katie: Jeeej Sadie, jesteś genialna w układaniu puzzli! Sadie: Ale ty jesteś zdecydowanie lepsza! Katie: Porozmawiamy o tym w autobusie, bo jeszcze nam ucieknie! Szybko pobiegły do autobusu. Udało im sie zdążyć na czas, i ostatni autobus z kujonami i przyjaciółkami na pokładzie wyjechał do Tallinu. Tallin, Port, godz. 18:30 Pierwszy z trzech autobusów przyjechał do Tallina, zatrzymując sie przy porcie. Siłaczki oraz imprezowicze wybiegli z niego i rozglądali sie za statkiem Chrisa. Pomimo późniejszej pory, i większego chłodu to port nadal tętnił życiem. Jo: Z drogi, odsuńcie sie! Jesteśmy w wyścigu! Eva i Jo przepychały sie przez tłum. Bridgette i Geoff natomiast szli poboczem, gdzie było więcej miejsca i większe pole widzenia. Bridgette: Misiaczku, widzisz gdzieś ten statek?! Geoff: Nie. Ale te ziomalki tez zniknęły mi z oczu! Nagle Bridgette sie zatrzymała. Bridgette: Czekaj, tam chyba jest ten statek! Pobiegli wzdłuż kanałów. Eva: Statek! Widze go! Jest przed nami! Obie drużyny zbliżały sie do statku. Na pokładzie czekał na drużyny Chris, poprawiając sobie krawat. Ostatecznie przed Chrisem pojawiła sie drużyna... ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Gratulacje Bridgette i Geoff! Zameldowaliście sie na mecie na drugim miejscu! Bridgette i Geoff przybili piątkę. Geoff: Czyli jednak kolesiówy nas wyprzedziły?! Eva i Jo właśnie przybiegły. Chris: Eva i Jo... Brawo! Jesteście drużyną numer 3! Eva: CO?! Tylko?! Jo: Znowu trzecie?! Chris: No niestety.. Bridgette & Geoff byli dzisiaj od was szybsi, a Zoey i Mike użyli dopalacza. Eva: Następnym razem dopalacz będzie nasz, jasne?! Chris: O ile dopalacz jeszcze sie pojawi.. Eva (do imprezowiczów): A wy w następnym etapie macie z nami przegrac, jasne?! Bridgette: Eeee.. Chris: Załatwicie swoje problemy później, teraz zmykajcie na pokład! Chris wręczył oby drużyną bilety na rejs do Szwecji. Imprezowicze i siłaczki udały sie na odpoczynek. W międzyczasie do Tallinu przyjechał kolejny autobus, a Lindsay & Dakota, Izzy & Owen oraz Justin & Lightning zbliżali sie do mety. Jako pierwsi na statku, dzięki pomocy licznych fanek Justina znaleźli sie lalusie. Chris: Justin, Lightning.. Jesteście drużyną numer 4! Lightning: Lightning spodziewał sie lepszego rezultatu.. Chris: No to Lightning ma niespodziankę! Ale jak to możliwe Justin, ze masz więcej fanek ode mnie?! Justin: No wiesz Chris, ma sie ten urok osobisty.. Chris: Tsa.. Ale to nie możliwe! Nie używasz przecież kosmetyków z firmy "Zajebisty Chris"! Justin: Nie używam takich tandetnych kosmetyków! Justin wziął dwa bilety do Szwecji i bez słowa wszedł na pokład. Chris starał sie ukryć zażenowanie. Chris: Ja mu jeszcze pokaże, kto używa tandetnych kosmetyków! Za daleka nadbiegała już kolejna drużyna.. Owen i Izzy z karabinem. Wszyscy spacerujący po porcie padli na ziemie. Izzy: Łiiii! Wszyscy klękają przed królową Izzy! Owen: Może maja coś do jedzonka? Dostał po łapach karabinem. Izzy: Tam jest Chris, chodź głuptasie! Izzy wrzuciła karabin do wody i podbiegła z Owenem do Chrisa. Chris: Izzy... To było GENIALNE! Ale i tak w tym etapie, zajmujecie 5 miejsce. Owen: Czyli możemy iść teraz na obiad?! Chris: Owen, Chef przygotował już coś specjalnego w stołówce! Owen: To tutaj jest stołówka?! Ekstra! Pobiegł. Izzy: Kapitan Izzy ma ochotę sie zabawić! Zniknęła. Pojawiły sie natomiast blondynki, pomimo iż sie zgubiły i chodziły gdzie je nogi poniosły. Stanęły przed Chrisem. Dakota: Ty, Lindsay.. To chyba ten sprzedawca z rynku co wcisnął nam tandetne sandały! Lindsay: Ale bynajmniej zrobię z tych sandałów prezent dla Beth! Jeszcze tylko muszę kupić białe skarpety, może masz je sprzedawco? Chris (Facepalm): Nieee! To ja, Chris! A wy jesteście idiotkami, ale i tak zajęłyście 6 miejsce! I za nim po raz kolejny otworzycie buzie trzymajcie bilety i udajcie sie na pokład! Zdziwione blondynki wykonały polecenie. Chris odetchnął.. Kilka minut później w porcie zameldowali sie antagoniści oraz ex-para. Obie drużyny wyrzucone z autobusu złapały stopa i teraz spotkały sie przed kanałami prowadzącymi do statku. Courtney: Znowu wy?! Mam nadzieje, ze jesteście gotowi na porażkę! Alejandro: Chciałabyś! Alejandro wepchnął Duncan'a do wody. Alejandro: Żegnam, miłej eliminacji! Pobiegli naprzód. Courtney: Ugh! Pożałujecie! Pomogła wyjść Duncan'owi z wody. Duncan: Teraz to przegiął! Rzucił sie w bieg za nimi. Courtney: Duncan.. Zaczekaj! Na statku Chrisa, godz. 19:15 Antagoniści przybiegli szybciej. Chris zrobił poważną twarz. Heather: No co jest?! Mow wreszcie, ze zajęliśmy 9 miejsce, a Courtney i Duncan odpadają! Chris: Jakie 9 miejsce?! Uplasowaliście sie dwa oczka wyżej. Alejandro: Czyli, ze.. Courtney i Duncan są na 8 miejscu?! Courtney i Duncan przybiegli. Chris: ..Teraz już tak! Heather i Al, zdecydowaliście sie sie zatrzymać Courtney i Duncana. Dlaczego akurat ich wybraliście? Heather: Proste. Chcemy wygrać, dlatego staramy sie eliminować konkurencje. Courtney: Grrrr! Chris (Do Ex pary): A wy z pierwszego miejsca spadliście prawie na koniec stawki. Co sie stało?! Duncan: Zwykły, pechowy dzień.. Chris: I to wszytko?! Duncan: Tak?! Chris: No to trzymajcie bilety do Szwecji, i wskakujcie na pokład! Obie pary weszły, obrzucając sie wrogim wzrokiem. Tallin, Port, godz. 19:30 Przyjaciółki oraz Kujoni już kroczyli po porcie szukając statku. Ponieważ było późno, i słońce w Tallinie już zaszło, to drogi i przejścia były puste. Harold: Ten statek musi być gdzieś nie daleko! Cameron: Oby nie było już za późno.. Harold: Tam jest! Przyspieszyli. Z drugiej strony nadchodzili Katie i Sadie. Katie: Nie zastanawiasz sie Sadie, jak ten statek może wyglądać? Sadie: Pewnie ma kształt mojej twarzy! Katie: Albo mojej! Sadie: Albo naszej! Przytul. Katie: Zaraz.. Tam jest statek! Chodź! Pociągnęła ją, i pobiegły. Na statku Chrisa, Meta, godz. 19:40 Na statku pojawiła sie dziewiąta, i ostatnia bezpieczna drużyna... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Katie... Sadie... Patrzą na niego wyczekująco. Chris: Jesteście bezpieczne! KiS: Łiiiiiiii! Katie: To wszystko dzięki Sadie! Sadie: Nie prawda, bo dzięki Katie! Chris: Obie byłyście dobre, pomimo dodatkowego zadania zostajecie w grze, i odpływacie z nami na następny etap do... Szwecji! KiS: Łiiiiiiii! Chef wciągnął kotwice na pokład i statek zaczął odpływać. Na brzeg przybiegli spóźnieni Kujoni. Harold: Hej! Zapomnieliście o nas! Chris: Ah no tak.. Przykro mi, ale jesteście ostatnią drużyną na mecie, dlatego to wasz koniec w Niesamowitym Wyścigu! Cameron: Ale.. Co teraz zrobimy?! Chris: Wracajcie sobie do domu! Statek odpłynął, a Harold kopnął słup i złapał sie za nogę. Harold: Ale to nie tak miało sie skończyć!! Zwierzenia Przegranych ' '' Koniec. Ktora drużyna była według ciebie najlepsza podczas 3 etapu? Zoey & Mike Bridgette & Geoff Eva & Jo Justin & Lightning Izzy & Owen Dakota & Lindsay Heather & Alejandro Courtney & Duncan Katie & Sadie Cameron & Harold Cieszysz sie z eliminacji Kujonów? Tak Obojętnie Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w The Amazing Race